


A Rather Pleasant Surprise

by Mopsieflops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cake, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lipstick, M/M, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockings, Top Eren Yeager, some small praise kink in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: A Christmas special where Eren comes home from work and finds Levi standing in the kitchen with nothing but Christmas stockings on.





	A Rather Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2A-Jbo-EaU) before you read this, it might help 'set the mood' oh god that sounded awful. But basically it's the song that plays on the background so... yeah. Enjoy!

Jaw dropping, eyes widening and cock hardening, Eren watches his boyfriend sensually dance in the kitchen with nothing but Christmas stockings on.

Mesmerized by the way the thigh-highs hug Levi’s legs so perfectly as he swings his hips in a way that should be fucking illegal, the brunette can’t do anything but stand by the doorframe and enjoy every second of the show.

Watching how Levi’s calves flex under the fabric as he stands on his toes, trying to reach what looks like a backing mold, Eren swears to himself that he’s going to keep quiet as long as his self-restraint allows him to.

Levi on the other hand seems to be enjoying himself _very_ much. Swiftly pouring the mixture into the rectangular shape as he keeps on moving his hips along with the basses of the song, not aware that every motion his body makes is being drunk up by emerald eyes. Feeding on the way his buff boyfriend’s muscles tense and relax with every single movement.

Setting a step back so he is out of the raven’s sight; Eren bites his lip to the point where his skin almost breaks when he sees his boyfriend turn around, mouthing the words with lips covered in red.

 _“I wanna feel you, I want it all.”_ He sings along with the music that is playing in the background, the words rolling off his tongue and past those delicious red lips that Eren quickly wants to set to work.

The song continues, vaguely drumming in Eren’s ears as he can’t take his eyes off the raven. Way too busy stifling back a moan as he gropes the bulge that has formed in his pants from the sight of Levi’s hardened cock, standing proud between his legs while he sensually licks the batter off of his fingers. Sucking on them and swirling his tongue around it as if he is putting on a show. And as soon as that thought crossed the brunette’s mind; the mood in the air changes instantly in tune with the vibe of the song.

Levi’s eyes shoot up, meeting Eren’s as he starts mouthing the words: _“Baby I wanna touch you…”_ Exiting his finger from his mouth, dragging it along his bottom lip towards his jaw, smearing the lipstick over his chin while not losing eye-contact. And Eren is almost certain he sees something flicker inside of those piercing eyes that are blown wide with desire and leave nothing but a small ring of silver to stare back into.

Swallowing the lump down his throat, Eren’s legs start working on their own. Walking straight into the living room, but stopping as soon as the raven raises a finger while shaking his head and a sinful smirk curls on his lips _“See, I gotta hunt you,”_

Swinging his hips as he makes his way closer to his boyfriend in need, making sure to run his hands over his sides as he licks his lips. Being fully aware that he is driving Eren insane with the thigh-highs and lipstick... just like he had planned.

Closing the distance between them and running a finger over Eren’s shirt, Levi knows he is going to surprise him by doing the following.

 

Eren sees Levi dropping onto his knees, not wasting a single second to tease his lover as he skillfully unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants.  _“Baby I wanna fuck you… “_ Kissing the tip of his erected cock, ensuring that he is leaving some colour on it. “ _I wanna feel you in my bones… boy, I’m gonna love you,”_

With that Eren sees Levi parting his lips, giving him one last glance before he takes the first few inches inside his deliciously warm mouth.

Maybe it is the song, maybe the thigh-highs, or maybe it is Levi, but Eren has never felt so hot and needy in his entire life. Especially when he notices the way the raven bops his head back and forth, leaving red prints all over his cock, looking like he cannot get enough while he hungrily sucks and swallows around him.

Yanking at the black hair to get his attention, Eren gives him _that_ look when their eyes meet. The look that Levi loves more than anything, a look that says “I’m gonna fuck your mouth until I’m spilling inside of you and you cum from the mere feeling of it.”

A whine leaves the raven’s throat, not giving a single fuck in the world that he is so desperately starving for Eren’s cum. The vibration sending shivers down Eren’s spine, but it doesn’t seem like a bad thing. Not when he bucks his hips forward, forcing more of himself inside Levi’s mouth and almost hitting the back of his throat.

“A-ah… Levi,” the brunette groans, sliding in and out of Levi’s swollen parted lips.

Rocking his hips back and forth before forcing himself out of that wet heat to smear more lipstick onto his dick and Levi’s face; Eren is losing it as much, if not more than Levi.

Feeling a strong grip on his buttocks while the same sinful look appears in the raven’s eyes again, Eren cannot do anything except hold on for dear life as he waits for what his boyfriend has in mind. 

He gets pulled back into Levi’s mouth, cock halting at the end of his throat, making tears dwell up in the corners of Levi’s eyes that speak nothing but lust and determination. Eren sees him adjusting the angle of his face, slacking his jaw and taking one last deep breath through his nose before he dives in. Moving forward until his nose is buried against Eren’s groin which makes the latter almost lose his balance.

“I see you’ve been practicing, that vibrator of yours has been put to good use.” His voice sounding way calmer than he is actually feeling and his skin burning from the sensation of Levi swallowing him whole. “Tell me did you first fuck your throat before you fucked your ass with it?” He says devilishly, gripping the back of the raven’s head and keeping him in place as he looks him straight into the eye “Did you Levi?”

He can see how hard he is trying to move his head, but that is not an easy task while your mouth and throat are stuffed with cock.

Eren simply smirks at him, loosening his grip around his head so Levi is able to exit him from his mouth.

Levi licks his lips, tasting whatever is left of the lipstick that is now smeared all over his face, alongside the aftertaste of Eren’s deliciously hot cock in his mouth. “Yes, wanted to make sure your Christmas present was all ready for you.”

“Seems like you planned this out, what else do you have in mind for tonight?”

“Many things, but first I wanna taste you. I want you to make a mess of me.”

“Oh Levi, you’re gonna regret saying that if you’re even able to speak again at all.” With that Eren slides back between Levi’s lips, instantly forcing himself down his throat again. Not moving his hips, but using Levi’s face to literally face-fuck the hell out of him.

He sees Levi squirm underneath him, trying so hopelessly not to gag around the length that lays heavy on his tongue and so easily moves in and out of his mouth.

“Fuck yourself Levi.” Eren orders the raven and immediately sees confusion strike on the latter’s face.

“Use your fingers to abuse that hole of yours while you pump your dick, it must be crying for some love doesn’t it?”

Levi doesn’t need to be told twice. In less than a second one hand is on his straining cock while the other one has picked up some drool that was hanging out of his mouth and is now teasing his entrance.

“Good boy, now push one knuckle inside of you.” And Levi does just that. Wincing at the sudden intrusion but soon fucking himself open with his fingers while his mouth and throat are being abused to the point where he doesn’t know what to feel. Does he want to feel his hole being spread, or are it the fast strokes on his cock that are doing it for him? But he already knows the answer to that question.

It is Eren fucking the life out him that makes him lose it every single time, over and over again.

“G-gonna cum baby.” Eren breathes, grunting as he starts bucking his hips even though he’s still using Levi’s face for his own pleasure. The latter not knowing if that sentence is a question or a statement, but he doesn’t care. Not even a little when he feels the muscles in his abdomen clench, warning him for the fast approaching release that he so badly needs from his throat being fucked raw.

“Gonna cu-ah!” Eren gasps, and the way Levi sees the brunette come undone above him, is all it takes for him to finish his own release; cum bursting on his abs as he feels his throat being painted white.

Riding out their orgasms; Eren leaving that task to Levi who moves his head back and forth to milk every last drop of cum out of his boyfriend’s cock while lazily stroking his own, they finally get their breathing back under control.

Coming down from their high, Eren makes sure to help Levi getting up from his kneeling position and hoists him upwards while giving a good squeeze into his covered thighs.

“Wh- what are you doing?”

“Continuing this in the bedroom.”

“Don’t forget the cake though.” Levi adds with a playful smile before his eyes dart to the timer on the oven. “35 minutes, better fuck me good in that time.”

“Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from.
> 
> https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/


End file.
